


Echo dust

by Moss_knight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Beta read not edited, Blood, Demons, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Everyone is Dead, Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this when i was 10 dont @ me, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Monster Dust (Undertale), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight
Summary: Some God Awful sans fanfic i wrote when i was 10please help me
Kudos: 2





	Echo dust

**Author's Note:**

> God help me.  
> Sorry to : Toby fox , Creators of these sans aus , And my friends for having to read this

Only character in the book the creator made is echo dust undertale belongs to toby fox and i can't remember the name of the others.

The Demon threw her head around confused by what she had fallen down form last she remembered was her soul being Broken she thought "am i dead?" "No im a demon i can't die" She walked into the ruins to be greeted by a broken flower she looked down "Poor flower" She thought. She walked deeper to be greeted by what appeared to be a goat with broken horns and scars all over. The goat shoot fire magic at her scared she ran scared until she felt snow under her paws she looked around at the snow she walked deeper and deeper. After a while she knew someone was watching her she turned and shouted "Come out and fight me!" A broken skeleton with a axe in his head appeared she showed her blood red claws The skeleton stayed calm. She put away her claws "Im horror!sans" He said "Echo dust" She replied "Say can you do me a favor" "Why would i ?""Do you have anything else to do?" He asked "Well no" "That's what i thought" "I need you to kill a human" She couldn't believe her ears Kill a human? But this skeleton looked stronger then her so she said yes. A few Hours later he handed her a knife and she put it in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the human and attacked killing them. All of a sudden she felt weak she looked down a ink-blood liquid was streaming down her eyes into the puddle around her staining the snow and her white coat. The skeleton appeared "What in the-?" He looked down at the demon her eyes bleeding "We should get you some help" . They walked weak she fell behind then she saw a another skeleton appear "Great another one" She thought "Who are you" "Im ink and lets just say at horror-sans isn't the best person" "What?" "Follow me i'll explain" The young demon was unsure what to do go with this skeleton who was named ink or with horror-sans? she said a quick prayer to moon pack and said "Lead the way" She prayed horror-sans wouldn't notice the demons disappearance and he didn't. She was following ink for a while when he uncovered a door with paint on it he opened the door as they walked inside. She looked around she was on a floating island there was two more skeletons one with a cape (Yes i said cape) And one with tiny eyes at shined like stars it seemed scared of the ink-blood following down her eyes "This is echo dust" ink spoke after five seconds "She was in h-" he stopped mid sentence forgetting what he was saying. The skeleton with a cape spoke next "Horror-tale? are you sure she's friendly?" She was mad they talked about her like she wouldn't speak! "I can speak just fine you know" The skeleton seemed shocked he shook his head then saying "Im dream!sans and ats Blueberry!sans "H-h-hello " the tiny skeleton spoke "? Why is does your scout-names all end with 'sans' and pups aren't allowed to have scout-names" Ink seemed confused so did blueberry "What's a scout-name?" He asked "A scout-name is a name you get upon 12 moons of age Well in alfin." Before she could say it dream seemed to know what she was going to say "huh i'm surprised you knew at much more you knew the name of my people" "And what should my name be because i'm a 'pup'?" blueberry was confused by echo dust "You should be called-" "Blueberry-small" He had finished her. She growled "I do not like to be stopped mid sentence" dream nodded his head and stood quite. Ink finally said "I'm not sure what to do now" "How about stop my bleeding i have bleeding on the grass for 2 hours now ITS PAINFUL" "Oh yeah we should stop at" He began stuffing cotton balls in her empty hollow eyes The bleeding stopped  
Back in horror-tale  
"Okay we should get you som- Echo dust?" He turned around "Where did she go?" "Echo dust!" He walked back into the snowy forest. He found the door she had gone into "Dang it!" He shouted. He threw around his axe chopping down the door "Gotcha!" he shouted Ink stood with the cotton balls in his hand Echo dust threw around her head not being able to see "Whats going on?!?!?" "AHHHH" "why NOW?" "Attack him!" Echo dust could see nothing but could sense the 4 skeletons fighting. She used her paws to get the cotton balls out of her eyes. "Fudge it!" She said in her mind When she was able to see she saw horror-sans swinging his axe around trying to attack. She was once again unsure what to do. After awhile Horror-sans landed a blow on dream. Ink and blueberry quickly responded to dreams moaning. Echo dust could hear ink whispering something under his breath. She was terrified. Walking over to dream she could see at it was a wound they should stop but not be to worried about. She looked around and grabbed cobwebs "Hold him still" Has she warped the cobwebs around dream his health bar began to go up slowly as he breathed heavily. Echo dust turned around as she attacked horror. The skeleton retreated into a dark portal. "???? How did you know to use cobwebs???"Ink asked "I was a medic in my pack" She walked back over to the 3 skeletons "He's going to tell nightmare....." "What are we going to do???? they see it as a sign of weakness!" Dream was unable to talk. "We need to find someplace safe" Ink opened a blue portal and him and blueberry dragged dream in. "Where in classic" "The toirel here will help us" "You mean the demonic goat at attacked me?! i'll pass" Ink looked at her with a confused face then realized "Oh your talking about Horrortale toriel" "There Not the same" Uneasy she followed him. They were on a bed of golden flowers. “I remember this place” She growled “I told you it's not the same as horror-tale !” Ink shouted. Dream groaned and blueberry singled ink to stay quite. They walked deeper “No goat yet and no flower either” She said to herself. They got to the goats home “wheres toirel?” they went in the goat was baking pies and turned around when she saw dream she was shocked “Mm? Oh my! Blood” “He was hurt by horror!sans and we need a place to hide “Oh” the goat said “so HE doesn't try to kill you?” Ink nodded his head. They gave dream real bandages and then left him in the quest room in toriel's house “...” Blueberry was still silent. Toirel offered the 4 pies while they reseted Ink and blueberry took them Echo dust growled at toirel and dream was still to weak to eat anything “I didn't think he would notice i'm missing…” “Never trust horror - sans “ “How long do you think we're gonna have to rest here for” “Till we can heal dream” “Who knows how long at will take….” “I think you're underestimating healing echo” “Don't call me at” Shed growl “Right”. *4 hours later* “Are sure you don't want pie?” Toirel asked echo dust “I DON'T WANT YOUR PIE!!” Shed growl Ink look over and blueberry nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on . The alfin demon began to bleed her black goo out of her eyes “She was trying to be nice….” Her soul told her The black blood spilled on the ground like a salt shaker Ink looked down at the blood. “By the good name of my ex - husband what is at??!” Toirel cired “I'm not sure…” “AHH MORE BLOOD!” screamed blueberry. The 3 all looked at echo dust in shock the blood began to stain her paws “Toirel?” ink asked at she-goat “?” “Do you have cotton balls?” “Yes let me get you them” +5 mins later + The she-goat had the bag of cotton balls. Ink took the bag form her and began stuffing echo dusts eyes with them staining them black. Echo dust sat on the floor still blinded from the cotton balls Shaking slightly “...” “She doesn't lash out AT badly your in no danger” Ink was calming toriel Guilt hit echo dusts heart has she knew it wasn't true. She was now wearing a dog collar “This is insulting to my people” She growled “Reject the life of a pet” She remembered her leader saying this “ i hate this” “Toirel doesn't trust you .You have to wear it” “When can we leave” “Its not safe to leave!” He shouted “Dream will DIE” Echo dust turned she could see worry in his eyes “... Im sorry” Shed said She Looked sad and worried “It's okay..” He replayed. Blueberry shouted from the hallway “Guys!!! Dreams waking up!” He said happily They both ran down the hallway and into the guest room Dream was sitting up but seems dazed his eyes far away. Noticing this echo dust sniffed the air “ there is no scent of death” She said to herself “Oh thank asgore” ink cried out “ huh?” “What?” “ i thought i heard something” 

MEANWHILE  
“Is this the place?” “Yep the au reader is going insane “ “Right” “This is the only good au and its not a au!” Everyone looked at Error - sans “ … Error?” “Yes *Mind :I MESSED UP” ”Shut up”  
Error stood quite while nightmare leaded the group  
We are back now!  
Echo dust stood outside sniffing the air she began to smell the smell of tar and blood “This cant be good” She headed inside to alert the others “Ink there is smell of blood and tar outside” “Blood and ….. Tar? Oh no. We have to leave” “Wait why” “Nightmares coming” “What about dream?” Ink panicked she could see he hadn't thought about that. “Okay toriel it's been nice but we really have to leave” “What why?” The heard a loud crash echo dust screeched “My ears!” “What was that?!” Ink was quick the panic “We REALLY should leave now!” The door thumped “oww” “Lemme try” A black goopy skeleton kicked down the door” “How many of there are you!??!” Ink shrugged “with strings at the end Gripped onto his soul “Help!” Echo dust charged and ink ran toBlueberry!” He shouted “Get dream and run away!” “Ahh!” Blueberry screamed has a black skeleton protect dream. The fight ragged on toirel was making plans to leave for them “? Dream!” Echo dust shouted has a bone charged tour him. Ink without thinking what would happen jumped in front of the attack Blueberry cired “No the attacks to stroke-!” His words were blocked off by gasping Ink laid motionless on the floor and turned into a pile of dust. This angered echo dust has she picked up the scent of blood and death She attacked the skeleton who had sent the bone. Blueberry and toirel helped her chase away the skeletons “Oh my…..” Toirel said as she looked at the dust. Blueberry began to cry Dream had passed out. Blood croved echo dusts coat nearly hiding the ink-blood stains on her fur “W-w-what do we do?” Echo dusts body shook out of fear “Leave you need to spread his dust across the doodle sphere” Blueberry scooped the dust into a jar as toriel helped dream to the portal they came from. Echo dust dragged dream by the cape and into the portal. She looked around at The bright flowers and paper. Her eyes began to fill with tears Blueberry followed behind her with the jar has he threw it on inks paint brush which was on the floor “This is how they bury monsters” blueberry said to echo dust. They decided to hide in the ruins in dust-tale. They opened the door and sat dream down has blueberry reached for a medicine kit . He wrapped the bandages around over everyones wounds. Echo dust and blueberry did not talk to each other much “It's going to take longer for him to heal now” “Don't you have some magic to help with at?” Echo dust replayed even if blueberry didn't want her to He remembered something “We need to go to the sixbones au!” “Wheres at and why do we need to go?” “The alphys there can help! She can heal!” “Lets go”. Her paws burned against the hot ground “This is burning my paws off” She said “Ats hotland for you!” Echo dust was dragging dream by the cape when they got to a lab. Blueberry opened the door as echo dust stood behind him “A - ah h - h- hello blueberry!” “Hi other other alphys we need your help!” Echo dust slammed dreams body on the ground “A- Ah!” “This is echo dust she dragged dream here” “H-he's hurt!” “Ats why we came here”. Alphys had took dream and plugged in life support “Wheres I-i-ink?” “...” “Ink is no longer with us” “He Has fallen?!?!” “But he's a deinty!” “That's why it confuses me!”. Echo dust sat on the ground the cool lab tile was nice since she had been walking on the hot lava- rock ground “Do - do you want anything to eat?” “Im good!” said blueberry. Echo dust looked over to the dog food bag “What about you” Shed softly nod her head has alphys gave her a bowl of dog food.


End file.
